It's A Dangerous Thing
by fat-pink-unicorn
Summary: Written for Sassy Week Secret Santa Exchange. The prompt was: "Sam gets turned into a girl. Castiel doesn't know why he's suddenly glaring at every male that comes within 3 feet of her." Takes place between 6x07 and 6x10, so it's soulless!fem!Sam/Castiel. Sort of case fic. Warnings: genderswap, some language.


_**Note**__: I had fun with this prompt and when I've read it, I was struck with desire to write soulless!Sam so... here it is. And apparently I'm not able to write sassy fic without Dean._

_The ending is a bit rushed, so I'll write the epilogue soon._

_Reviews are always very much appreciated, especially since it's the longest thing I've ever written in english._

***** It's a dangerous thing.*****

Half of hour after the curse, that witch left them as her farewell gift, has started working, Dean still couldn't stop laughing hysterically.

"Very funny, Dean." Huffed Sam, lips pressed in thin, irritated line "I wonder if it would be so amusing to you, if it was you in my place."

"But it isn't me." Older hunter pointed out, wiping away tears that appeared in his eyes "Oh, I gotta admit - the witch was a nasty old hag, but this idea? It's golden!"

Sam, who for the last thirty minutes had been sitting hunched on his bed, at the mention of the witch suddenly got up, fists clenching.

"I'll kill that bitch." He declared.

"Already done." Dean reminded him in neutral tone, leaning back in chair lazily and taking another sip of the beer.

"Then I'm gonna kill her again."

Dean just raised his eyebrows in amusement, watching Sam angrily pacing through the small surface of motel's room.

"You know, it's the most emotional reaction I've seen you presenting since you've come back from Hell, Terminator." He didn't tried to hide the smirk. "Is this spell a threat even to your soulless masculinity, brother? Or should I say… " the smirk get wider "…sister?"

Sam stopped abruptly and glared at him, her lips forming in cold smile. Dean was actually feeling pretty relieved. He hardly recognized his baby brother in this alien, soulless creature even when he had the same face as before. Now, when he looked at slim, long haired girl, he saw only a stranger. It was easier this way, it was less confusing. Only the green-hazel color of her slanted, emotionless eyes reminded him that it still was Sam.

"But what can I say, ovaries suits you well. You're looking good… kinda like you just jumped out from some guy's bed though."

Dean waved his hand, indicating the way Sam's plaid shirts hanged loose on her much smaller, female body. Noticing the way her eyes narrowed, he sighed and decided to stop teasing, because it looked like Sam was calculating if it's worth keeping her annoying sibling alive.

"Geez, did the curse took your sense of humor along with your dick? Relax, you've heard what Bobby said - sustaining spell like this requires shitloads of energy. The witch is dead, so it shouldn't be long until the effect of the curse wear off."

Sam shrugged, her face relaxing a little, and started bustling around the room again, this time picking up the jacket and boots.

"You should be praying it's true. Imagine the shock your precious Sammy will experience, if we get my soul back and he'll wake up in girl's body." Her innocent words dripped with venom.

Dean gritted his teeth, hating that she was right. Deciding that he will worry about it when the time comes, he asked instead:

"And where are you going?"

"To the bar, look for a hook up to lose my virginity." Sam answered smoothly, rolling her eyes. "Shopping. You've got a point, I need some chick clothes. Shut up." She added quickly, when Dean burst out laughing again.

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

Sam firmly declined Dean's suggestion to lay down until her body changed back.

"I like to work and having more developed chest doesn't mean by my brain got smaller." She tied her hair in ponytail and smoothed the wrinkles on her black skirt and jacket, bought in case they'll have to pretend to be FBI. "Or that I can't shoot the gun."

"Never said it does!" Dean raised his hands in defense. "If you wanna do it, knock yourself out. Are you sure this is our kind of thing?" He looked again over an article about miraculous healings that started occurring in the local clinic in town named Ashland one month ago.

"Miracles don't just happen miraculously. So far, every healer we've met was using dark magic. It's worth a try."

"Alright, Buffy." Dean stretched his back with groan and jingled with Impala's key. "Let's hunt the good doctor."

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

When they reached the house of Frank Gilmore, previously paramedic, now promoted to the savior of sick people, and rang to his door, they were ready to take out their weapons and deal with him in Winchester way. They haven't expected to see his crying wife, Sara, who managed to tell them between sobs that her husband died yesterday.

"What was the cause of death?" Dean asked in his most professional, calming voice, handing the women the handkerchief, while Sam was walking around the room in search for anything unusual.

"It was… a heart attack." The widow wiped her tears and blew her nose loudly. "I don't know how it's possible. Frank was only 30 years old." She looked at Dean with red rimmed eyes as if he knew the answer.

"The healer who dies on the heart attack." Sam said with hint of amusement in her voice. "Guess he wasn't very good at his job after all."

"Yes, thank you, agent Summers." Dean interrupted before Sara opened the mouth, without doubt to express her indignation. "Can you tell me, what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Um…" Sara thought for a while. "He came home from clinic early. He was extremely scared and agitated, he burst into bedroom and started to open every drawer, throwing everything around. He must have been looking for something, because he kept yelling "Where is it?" but he didn't want to tell me what is it. Then…" She started crying again. "…then he suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. And that was it."

"Thank you for your time, ma'am." Dean put comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at Sam who nodded "It's everything we needed."

"So." He asked Sam when they left the house. "What do you think?"

"Actually, I have the theory. But I'm not sure yet. We might have to wait some time before I can confirm it."

"Oh great." Dean whined, opening Impala's door "I hope they have some decent bar in this town."

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly from her laptop couple of days later.

"What is it?" Dean looked away from the soap opera he was watching on small motel's tv.

"So get this." She scrolled through the article on local news website. "Apparently there's new healer in town."

Dean's brow furrowed and he got up to see this himself.

"Really? Who is it this time?"

"Tom Wheton." Sam clicked at the photo of young man to zoom it."He's a nurse in the same clinic Frank worked. And he was his best friend."

"Ok. And you what, have predicted it?"

"This is the evidence I was looking for." She smiled proudly "I think we're dealing with another angelic weapon, the Holy Lance."

"Lance? What the hell it got to do with healing?"

"As it's mentioned in Gospel of John, it's the lance used to pierce Jesus' side when he hung on the cross. His blood was supposed to give it healing powers." Sam explained. "But the most important clue - the lore says that if someone comes into possession of the lance and then loses it, he dies."

"So far, it fits." Dean gave sharp nod. "You think that Tom stole it from Frank?"

"There's only one thing we can do to be sure." Sam looked at Dean, raising her eyebrows expectantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Why it has to be me every friggin' time?"

"Because there's bigger chance your feathery buddy will show up." She said in the "isn't it obvious" tone. "Maybe soulless call isn't enough turn on for him."

Dean pulled a face at this statement, but closed his eyes and started praying:

"Hi, Castiel. We found something that can help you in saving your holy ass… another heavenly stick or whatever , if you're still looking for weapons. We're in Blue Motel in Ashland, room 34…"

Before he could finish last sentence, they've heard the sound of flipping wings and the angel appeared in the middle of the room.

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

"Where is it?" Cas said urgently instead of greeting.

"Wow, that's the true lesson of good manners." Sam spread his hands theatrically. "No : Hello Sam. You look lovely today. Are those boobs on your chest?"

Castiel's jaw dropped a bit as he took a long look at Sam's definitely changed figure.

"Are they?"

"What?"

"Female's breasts?"

"No, Cas, they're cow's udders ." Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course they are female breasts , I'm a girl now, you idiot, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Oh." The angel blinked slowly, struggling to understand the situation."Of course. Human technology is nearly as powerful as God's will these days. I'm respecting your life style choices, Sam."

"I'm not transsexual! It was a curse!"

"Guys, calm down." Dean cut in, even though he was enjoying unexpected show. "Cas, all you need to know is that Sam is a chick now, but don't get used to it, it won't be forever. Now when we cleared that up, can we move on?"

"Yes." Cas declared after moment of hesitation, still looking uncomfortable. "You said you've found another weapon?"

While Dean explained the situation and their suspicions, Sam ignored them, took out the lipstick and small mirror from her purse and started applying it carefully on her lips, with obvious lack of experience. When Dean gave her silent "Seriously?" with raised eyebrows, she just shrugged.

"What? I'm guessing we're going now to Tom. Doesn't hurt to use every "she unbuttoned the top of her shirt" form of persuasion to find out what happened."

She caught the glance Cas throw at her visible décolletage and pointed out with the smirk.

"See, even our innocent angel is impressed. Aren't you, Castiel?" She leaned towards him, exposing more of the outline of her breasts and chuckled when he shifted nervously.

"Whatever, my younger brother plans to seduce a man with his boobs, that's not weird at all."Dean muttered to himself, then said louder "Cas, are you coming with us?"

"I am." The angel nodded, already moving to touch their shoulders and zapped them to the clinic.

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

They pop out in the consulting room, interrupting the examination of pretty, red headed girl who screamed and ran away. The man who had to be Tom Wheton, if the photos on the website were telling the truth, fell out from his chair with the loud thud and crawled away in silent terror to the corner.

"Ouch." Sam winced, massaging the temple. "Angelic travels with women's body are worse than normally. I'm gonna have hell of the migraine tonight."

She spotted Tom on the floor and she kneeled beside him with predatory smile.

"Hello, handsome." She greeted him cheerfully and then yelped in pain and surprise when she landed on her butt after being yanked away by Castiel. "Cas? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

But Castiel didn't pay any attention to her anger, too busy with glaring at Tom, who was getting more and more petrified with fear. Only when she poked him hard in his tight with loud "Oi, answer me!", he seemed to came to his senses suddenly. He looked around with blush of embarrassment.

"Excuse me my behavior, I don't know what possessed me." He offered quick apologizes and tried to explain himself. "But he was invading your personal space, Dean told me it's not appropriate."

"More like _I_ was invading _his_ space." Sam answered, with understanding growing in slanted eyes. Dean, who was watching whole scene with the sense of absurd, didn't like her expression. It was Sam's "I'm having brilliant idea" expression and in his soulless state? It could be even the evil plan of conquering the world. He coughed, waiting for Sam's and Cas' attention to focus again on their target.

"Are you the new healer?" He grabbed man's shirt and pulled him at his feet.

"Yee-s." Tom choked out. "Please, don't kill me…"

"Kill you? Like you killed your friend by stealing from him Holy Lance, Frank?" Dean shook him for better effect.

"I didn't want it! Look, I haven't totally believed him when he told me the story about the lance. How could I? It's nuts!" The healer blurted out, at the verge of hyperventilating "But then he got this super magic powers out of nowhere and started acting like a hero… It's not fair, he always got what he wants! He's the one who married Sara, even though she dated me first!"

"Ah, jealously… what a dangerous thing." said Sam philosophically, smiling smugly at Cas.

Dean ignored her and continued to question Tom.

"So you wanted to took something from him. Where is the lance now?"

The man pointed with shaking hand at the desk. Sam started to search through it and soon she said:

"If it looks like rusted spearhead, then it's here."

Dean let go of the man, who slumped hopelessly back on the floor.

"Wait here and don't try anything funny. Stupid?" He warned him and stepped closer to Cas and Sam. "Ok, what are we doing now?"

"We're taking the Lance and we celebrate the successful hunt?" Sam offered, looking at him like he lost his brain.

"But if we do this, Tom will die!"

"Exactly! Isn't this how justice works? An eye for an eye?"

"I'm not sure about this solution, he's not some cold blooded murderer." Dean pursed his lips. "Cas, is there any way for him to live, without the Lance?"

"If there is, I'm not aware of it." Cas shook his head. "I'm not happy with this either, Dean, but the man has to die."

The hunter turned to the unfortunate healer, couldn't stop the pang of sympathy.

"Sorry, pal. This really wasn't your best idea. Cas, do what you have to do and get us the hell outta here."

During this exchange of words, Sam casually sat on the desk, crossing her long legs, and sighed.

"Really. I still don't understand why to bother but I know what can be done to save his life."

"I'm all ears." Dean noticed that she was acting more feminine with every second and wondered what does it mean.

Sam tapped her fingernails on the wood, looking thoughtful.

"Remember the Staff of Moses? It didn't have to be in one piece to still have its powers."

Dean started to get this.

"So, if we leave a bit of it with Tom, he'll survive. Not bad!"

"Oh well. I've heard that brainy is new sexy." Sam tilted her head, glancing at Castiel. Only the little twitch of angel's face was the evidence that he'd heard that, when he carefully took the Lance in his hands and broke of the tip, giving it to older Wichester.

"Now listen to me, you pathetic sonofabitch." Dean's voice was a threatening growl when he handed the piece to Tom. "It's your lucky day. But if you ever do as much as smoke in illegal place… we'll find you. You understand?"

The man nodded frantically.

"Good. Now, Cas, take us back to the motel if you can."

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

Back at motel's room, Sam clasped her hands.

"Case solved, Cas got his weapon, Dean saved his conscience. Who want to go out to the bar for a drink?"

"I have to come back to Heaven, I was gone for too long already." Cas said immediately.

"Sure." Sam answered with fake solemnity. "You wouldn't have fun anyway, Dean and me are gonna hit on somebody, find some relief."

"We are? And who are you gonna hit on, sister? Girls or dudes?" Dean asked sarcastically

"I'm sure I would make an excellent lesbian, but… this body is too much fun, I want to try something new." She licked her lips suggestively.

"Please, I don't want to witness this…"

"I'm going with you." Cas' change of mind seemed to surprise even himself, and Sam turned to window to hide smile.

"Have fun kids, I'll stay here and take a nap." Dean threw himself on bed. He remembered Lisa's warm, chocolate eyes, smell of her soft skin in the morning, and he had no desire to hook up with some random chick whose name he won't remember next day.

_***sassysassysassysassy***_

The bar wasn't very crowed, but still there was a couple of guys who checked out Sam's slim, tall figure when she entered and whistled appreciatively. But none of them had a chance to come within 3 feet of her, Cas glaring at them with murderous intention written all over his face.

"So." Sam battles her eyelashes at him, casually swirling the umbrella in her drink. "Never took you for possessive type."

Cas avoided the eye contact and didn't answered.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She chuckled softly. "You're giving off the "she's mine" vibe that even blind person would notice. I don't know if it's me or just this body you want, but you want it nevertheless. And you know what?" She leaned to whisper in his ear, lips grazing sensitive earlobe. "I want you too."

Castiel couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body at this sensation and Sam moved away, pleased with herself.

"There's a storeroom just beside a toilet and I asked the barista if I could rent it for half of hour. Meet me there in 5 minutes if I'm right." She stood up."And I know I am."

Cas watched her walk away, swaying her hips, what gathered more lust filled looks from observing her males. He felt growing rage and urge to smite those humans who dared to lay their filthy eyes on Sam. It caused even more confusion in his mind, he didn't understand this impulse.

He admitted to himself that he nursed tentative affection towards Sam, although he couldn't point out exact moment when it started. He was attracted to his mind and personality, his gender was utterly indifferent to him. So why this female form set the possessive fire in him?

He closed his eyes, lowering the barriers around his mind and letting thoughts of surrounding him humans in. Like every time, he was surprised by how much space in their heads was taken by sex, dirty wishes and fantasies, right now most of them involving Sam's pretty pink lips and lean body. The angel clenched his fists, trying to remain calm and not take out his sword.

He picked up the stream of Sam's thoughts, also filled by want. But it wasn't want for any of man in the bar, it was directed only at Cas and his vessel's body responded to it. He rationally knew that he shouldn't do anything with young hunter without her soul's permission but he couldn't bring himself to care about this as he found himself walking to storeroom.

As soon as he entered it and closed the door, Sam threw herself on him, pressed him to the wall, her fingers grabbing his nape and guiding him to met her hot, eager mouth.

"I'm always right." She murmured against his lips.


End file.
